Unafraid
by savingthestars
Summary: My take on Harry walking into the Forbidden Forest, towards Voldemort, and ultimately his death.


_Hello m'lovelies!  
>Here's another little one shot about Harry's time in the forbidden forest. This was supposed to be the start of a longer fanfiction, however it wouldn't work with what I had planned, so I turned it into a one-shot. I'll get on with the longer story eventually.<br>Please review! I love reviews like I love Tom Felton and Ben and Jerrys Cookie Dough Ice Cream!  
>Much love x<em>

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, however I do own my own version of the resurrection stone as made for me by the darling best friend!**_

Unafraid: A Harry Potter Fanfic. 

"You'll stay with me?" He whispered.

"Always." His mother replied.

His steps seemed louder than normal. The dull thud as his feet his the damp ground seemed to vibrate off the trees and echo throughout the forest, and if Voldemort did not hear them, then he would surely hear the deep ragged breaths he was taking. The quick breaths that came in savage bursts which ripped through his lungs sending his insides up in flames. Wild flames that lapped up against his heavy thudding heart.

It was a crisp clear night. The air was not too warm, but it was not cool either. Branches swayed overhead in a light breezy that Harry could not feel. Sweat clung too his forehead and trickled down the back os his neck. Every single one of his sense had gone into overdrive. The silence of the forest was almost overpowering; it screamed danger. It was almost as though Voldemort's evil was radiating throughout the forest, penetrating every solid object that stood in its way as if it were mere mist.

Harry glanced around. Where were the wild and dangerous creatures that they were warned about at the beginning of each school year? Had they fled when the battle began? Then another through struck Harry - why did Voldemort not have Deatheaters patrolling the forest? Surely, he would have sent people to grab him the moment he stepped foot into the tenebrious forest.

The crumbling soil beneath his feet was blanketed in crunchy leaves curled up tight, fighting a loosing battle, trying to keep warm as the temperature continued to drop.

A precipitous pulse ripped through the air alerting Harry to the presence of magical wards. Voldemort was close. The atmosphere changed rapidly. The air became icy and scratched viciously at the skin on his face.

Ahead, a small clearing came into view.

A lone oak tree stood in the centre of the field, beneath it leaves tumbled over fellow leaves, as others raced to the ground fluttering slightly as they were caught by the rising winds. Caliginous clouds gathered in the angry sky, taking sides with the wind. Twisting and swirling, the clouds multiplied consuming what little light the night sky had provided.

An unmistakable sound rattled the earth. The air was still, awaiting the next inevitable cracking sound. The sky shattered as another roar echoed across the stormy canvas over head. Suddenly the sky was illuminated by a fork of lightening. Flickering like a candle the earth seemed to be set ablaze before darkness once again smothered forest.

Walking towards his death with his family was strangely easy. Harry wondered if, when Voldemort finally raised his wand, it would sink in that he was about die. Maybe then he would panic. Maybe then the thought that his short life, in which he had battled continuous evils, was over would provoke some form of emotion other than the complete acceptance currently settled in his stomach.

As another explosion of thunder reverberated across the caliginous night sky Harry stepped out of the protection the trees harbouring him had given him. Voldemort turned and time seemed to stand still. Suddenly a high cold laugh joined the heartless growl of the thunder.

"Harry Potter, come to die" Harry could imagine the poison dripping from the words and crashing to the ground beneath their feet.

He stepped forwards, a sort of numbness settling over him, as Voldemort raised his wand. He knew what had to be done and why.

Harry James Potter was not afraid to die.


End file.
